Fears
by Goddess247
Summary: Everyone has fears. Heroes as well. It's just they are scared of slightly differet things... set mostly during the 1st season
1. Fears: Isaac

Fears: Isaac Mendez

An unpleasant emotion caused by the belief that someone or something is dangerous, likely to cause pain, or a threat. That's how 'fear' is defined by dictionary.

In his life Isaac Mendez feared many things.

When he was a little boy and lived with his mother and three sisters in Bronx, one of the worst places for a six-year old child, he was afraid to lose any of these four most important women in his life. Yes, he never feared for himself, that he'd be robbed or killed even. But the thought that anything similar might happened to his family was close to unbearable for he knew he wasn't able to protect them…not then at least…

At his teenage years when he understood that painting was what he really longed to do for living he was afraid to disappoint his three-year old nephew, the son of one of his late sisters. How would he explain a small boy he was taking care of that he wouldn't be able to play a "red toy-car like Jimmy's" just because his unsuccessful uncle imagined himself to be Picasso.

When Isaac turned twenty his greatest fear was to lose what he's achieved after moving to New York. He worked twenty hours a day, six days a week to have a chance to pay for a place to stay (an awful room that could hardly be called home), items he needed to paint, some food to keep himself going and in the end to produce a piece or two and hope that someday people will appreciate what he was doing.

At twenty-five his only fear was that he wouldn't be able to see the light again. Isaac realized unfortunately from his own painful experience that you're not able to see the light – from the sun, from the moon, someone's eyes, any of it – when you're on drugs. He couldn't remember why he first tried it but it definitely didn't matter anymore. He didn't care about his health, sanity, abilities, all he really wanted, truly desired was to see any kind of light…or at least not to forget how it looked.

A few days before Isaac turned twenty-seven he understood that he wasn't afraid to die as he always thought. No… He was afraid that even though She was indestructible, self-healing, maybe even immortal the unstoppable turmoil she was constantly living in could be killing her from inside, eating up on her guts. From all the fears Isaac Mendez had had in his life this was in fact the worst one because he wasn't in control of Claire Bennet's destiny…but maybe if he tried hard enough to paint the future of the woman he loved with every piece of his torn heart he would be able to protect her…as a minimum to make an attempt to…

We all have fears. Isaac Mendez, a painter who can see the future, a person sent to warn and predict, a hero, is not an exception…


	2. Fears: Claire

Fears: Claire Bennet

Death. For most people the worst fear of their life is the day of their death. Claire Bennet, an eighteen year-old cheerleader from Odessa, Taxes, has died too many times to be afraid of it…

She's burned, she's broken almost every bone in her body, she's felt her skin slash, she's had the parts of her body being cut off…she can still feel the pain but it's not too hurtful anymore, not too sore…

One of Claire Bennet's fears is to stop feeling the pain. If she can't die for her cell regeneration she wants to at least still be able to feel the pain. But time after time being beaten, cut, shot the feeling transforms into something much more numb, insensitive… She watches another wound heal, her skin getting the flawless sun kissed color once again and can't remember how it felt only a second ago as a massive injury… It is scientifically proved that a human body can adjust to almost everything, including about every kind of pain. And Claire waits anxiously for that day, the day her body stops reacting…

But until that day comes, the blonde former cheerleader has too many other problems to try to care of…to many other fears to cope with...

She's afraid to hurt too many people. She really is…

She's afraid to hurt her boyfriend Isaac Mendez for she certainly knows he will be hurt when he finds out that she's cheating on him.

It's an irony, she repeats to herself every time she's in the arms of her lover. Paradox, she thinks when he kisses her neck and trails butterfly kisses lower. Sarcasm of fate, she believes when she's lying in her bed in early morning with the taste of his kiss still fresh on her lips. But she needs to be in her lover's arms for only in his arms she feels alive, physically alive. She needs to feel a passion equal to hers and Isaac just can't give it to her. It doesn't matter how much her boyfriend loves her he's not able to make her feel to the core. Adam Monroe is.

She's afraid to hurt Isaac even more because she knows for sure that his heart's going to break into lots of tiny pieces when he finds out she doesn't love him either.

Love. Love is the strongest emotion known to human beings and blessed are the ones that have somebody to share it with. Claire doesn't. Well, she is in love with someone but they are not meant to be together.

She doesn't understand why she's been played so dramatically by fortune. When she saw him for the first time…so pure, so full of faith, so willing to help…she knew she was caught in him. And although when he watches her now he's gaze is stained, deep, tainted, fouled for the thoughts that burn in the back of his head, for her he will always be the only one.

Her hero, her strength, her light in the darkness of life, her savior…her uncle…her Peter.

And more then everything, even more then losing the ability to feel she's scared to lose him…


End file.
